vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vandre Schnee
Summary Vandre Schnee was the Master of the Schnee Labyrinth, and one of the 7 Liberators who attempted to stop the mad god Ehito. He is a half demon, half dragonmen who is the brother to the demon lord. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, higher with Dragonification Name: Vandre Schnee Origin: Arifureta Zero Gender: Male Age: 20's Classification: Liberator, Half Demon, Half Dragonmen, Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses (Using farsight magic he can see things kilometers away), Power Mimicry (Batlam can copy the traits and abilities of what it mimicked), Matter Manipulation (Metamorphosis magic allows the user to manipulate organic substances. Using this ability he can create, control, and bend monsters to his will), Martial Arts (Barely 20 years old, Vandre has mastered every martial arts that exists), Weapon Mastery (Vandre mastered every martial there is, thus he can use any weapon; swords, spears, knives, warhammers, scythes, chakrams etc), Magic, Ice Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Light Manipulation, Transformation, Breath Attack, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Miledi Reisen), higher with Dragonification Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to Silver Apostles of God) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Shea Haulia) Striking Strength: Small City Class, higher with Dragonification Durability: Small City level, higher with Dragonification Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Treasure Trove:' An artifact Oscar Orcus created by imbuing a special jewel with Naiz’s spatial magic. By doing so, he’d created a pocket dimension within the jewel, which had quite a bit of space. Intelligence: Vandre is fond of the arts, and as far as he was concerned, anything that had art in the name was indeed an art, including martial arts. Though he is barely over 20 years old, Vandre mastered every martial art there was. He can send enemies flying with a flick of his finger, crush their innards with a simple palm strike, and bury his opponents before they even had a chance to raise the alarm. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Metamorphosis Magic:' Ancient magic that lets the user create and transform monsters. It also lets the user bend regular monsters to their will. Also, the user can strengthen their monsters. The more precise definition of metamorphosis magic is magic that lets the user manipulate organic substances. Only skilled users can use metamorphosis magic to its full extent however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability. *'Batlam:' A slime which has been with him since childhood, and years of being strengthened by Vandre had makes it far superior to other slimes. Normal slimes possess the special magic mimicry as well, but at best they could change colors or imitate the vague shape of something else. Batlam, on the other hand, could copy even the traits and abilities of something it mimicked. By transforming into a person it can talk, and thanks to its high intelligence it can even impersonate personalities. Of course, the stronger the person or monster it was copying the weaker Batlam’s version of its skills would be, and it couldn’t copy particularly rare special magic or ancient magic. *'Frost Purgatory:' The strongest ice spell, it encases his opponent in ice. *'Dragonification:' Vandre has the ability to transform into a massive ice dragon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Matter Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Demons Category:Isekai Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dragons Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest